Business management applications (e.g., accounting software, personnel software, payroll software, financial software, contact management software, etc.) are typically user configurable. For example, one or more configuration settings of a business management application may be determined based on user provided inputs, such as business name, business type, geographic location, language, culture related business processes, etc.